Nuit mouvementée
by daedale
Summary: Quand on vit avec Saitama, il y a quelques règles à respecter. (OS)
**Je vais être honnête avec toi cher lecteur avec que nous ne fassions un bout de chemin ensemble. Je ne suis pas fan de OPM. Enfin je le suis peut-être assez pour connaître quelques paroles de l'opening de l'anime et tomber sous le charme du crâne chauve de Saitama (oh my god...), mais ça s'arrête là. Je suis une profane et en ma qualité de profane, je bidouille ce que je peux avec ce que je sais.**

 **Mais, à l'heure tardive de la 71e nuit du FoF, quand ce thème fut imposé, l'inspiration m'a violemment frappée et le seul moyen de soulager ma bosse, fut de coucher ces mots sur mon écran.**

 **Un OS sur ce fandom étant un projet qui mûrissait depuis un petit bout d temps dans mon esprit, tu peux être assuré, ami lecteur, que ce texte fut écrit avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ _OPM_ et ses personnages appartiennent à ONE, les mots sont à la langue française, les pixels à votre écran. Le reste est à moi.**

* * *

 _Ceci est un OS écrit lors de la 71e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Ronfler"_

* * *

 **ONE PUNCH MAN  
** _ **Nuit mouvementée**_

* * *

La tranquillité de Saitama tenait à peu de chose. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est chauve et qu'on aime s'habiller avec une combinaison jaune à fermeture éclair, qu'on a des conditions de vie particulièrement exigeantes. La liste pourrait être présentée, assez grossièrement – faute de temps offert à la rédaction de ce one-shot pour la développer – de cette manière :

• **rassasier n'importe quel appétit occasionnel  
** • **si possible, en mangeant bien  
** • **si possible, devant la télé  
** • **apprécier le bruit d'un moustique sadiquement écrasé contre une surface dure  
** • **42 min et 57 sec de masturbation par jour (au moins)  
** _(NdA : j'avouerai volontairement que ce ne sont que des généralités bien évidentes – tout le monde mange devant la télé —, mais libre à toi, ô lecteur, de la rallonger à ta guise)_

Enfin bref, aucune de ces conditions n'a d'importance pour la suite des événements (sauf une, si tu as l'esprit suffisamment tordu), et cela est juste une manière astucieuse d'en venir au point qui, ici, nous intéresse :

• **dormir sans être dérangé par une nuisance sonore quelconque**

Ceci est une condition largement plus facile à remplir quand on dort seul. Et Saitama ne dormait p… Ne vivait pas seul !

Il y avait peu de chose qu'on pouvait reprocher à Genos. C'était un cyborg, blond, au regard ténébreux, au torse métallique magnifiquement dessiné : il était, esthétiquement parlant, parfait. Aussi, à première vue, il n'y avait rien à lui reprocher sur le plan physique.

Mais, cher lecteur attentif, bien que cela soit souvent ce que nous retenons le plus chez les être de (non)fictions – communauté dont nos deux bougres sont des membres bien malgré eux, quoiqu'ils ne leur viendraient jamais à leur esprit, conditionné par une entité dont ils ne peuvent imaginer l'existence, de s'en plaindre –, bref…

Le plan physique tout primordial soit-il, ne se limite pas à une coupe de cheveux sympa et un corps « littéralement » de rêve. Si mes connaissances anatomiques étaient ce qu'elles auraient dû être si je n'avais pas passé mes cours de SVT à lire, discrètement, sous ma table, _« Notre Dame de Paris »_ de ce bon vieux Hugo (chacun ses références), je pourrais me lancer dans un long discours biologiquement et scientifiquement zolien sur ce qui perturbait actuellement le sommeil de Saitama.

Cessons ici la digression stylistique et retournons à notre chauve.

Une bonne nuit de repos tient à un peu de chose : une bonne position, un oreiller bien douillet, de chaudes couvertures, un grand lit, une bonne tisane, un partenaire sexuel allongé nu prés de nous (ou une peluche, au choix).

Et… Du silence.

Et là était le problème.

Parce que Genos – cyborg, blond, au regard ténébreux, irréfutablement considéré beau gosse, pour le plus grand bonheur des fans de yaoi (oui, je te vois) –…

Genos qui dormait à deux pas de Saitama…

Genos ronflait. Fort. Très fort. Vraiment très fort.  
…

 _ **COMMENT**_ _ **C'ÉTAIT**_ _ **PUTAIN**_ _ **DE**_  
 _ **POSSIBLE !?**_

C'est un cyborg ! Un être humain ayant reçu des greffes de parties mécaniques, dans le but d'une amélioration de ses capacités. _Améliorer !_ Par définition, un cyborg, ça ne ronfle pas !

Gally ne ronfle pas. Edward Elric ne ronfle pas. Le Terminator ne ronfle pas. Dark Vador ne ronfle pas. L'Inspecteur Gadget ne ronfle pas.

Alors, pourquoi, de tous les cyborgs de fiction jamais crée par l'Homme, fallait-il que ce soit sur celui qui ronfle que Saitama tombe?

As-tu la moindre idée, aimable lecteur, le boucan que peut faire un homme mécanique qui ronfle ? C'est comme dormir dans un bungalow de fortune, tout en essuyant une tempête tropicale, des gouttes de pluie comme des cailloux martelant le toit de tulles, les fenêtres maladroitement fermées qui vrombissent sous la force du vent, avec, quelque part au-dessus de ton oreiller étouffant tes tympans, le tonnerre qui gronde. Le tout amplifiait par une cage thoracique d'acier.

Ajoutons au calvaire de Saitama, un rythme largo parfaitement régulier et des plus irritants, un ronflement ténor et une magnitude de 5 sur l'échelle de Ritcher.

Puis mélangeons gaiement et nous obtenons le climax cathartique que voici :

Par charité, je pourrais mentir et dire que Genos était suffisamment endormi pour ne rien sentir lorsque la chose arriva. Mais le fait est que, même si tu es endormi suffisamment profondément pour être entrain de manger des nuages chamallow aux couleurs pastels avec des lamantins coiffés de béret, au-milieu de lapins roses qui volent, quand un poing t'arrive dans la gueule, tu le sens ! Et ça fait un peu prés le même effet qu'un réveil lambda : c'est brutal et ça fait très mal.

Genos décolla si violemment de son lit, qu'il emporta sa couverture avec lui. Il effectua un vol relativement droit et stable jusqu'au mur. Là, il rencontra une résistance bien futile qui termina de le réveiller. Le parpaing, le ciment, les briques, puis de nouveau le ciment et le parpaing, explosèrent quasiment en même temps.

Genos traversa l'appartement suivant, suffisamment vite pour ne pas voir la scène de coït qui s'y déroulait et que son apparition soudaine n'interrompit pas le moins du monde, perça le mur suivant avec tout autant de facilité, en enchaîna encore deux ou huit, avant de ralentir et de effectuer une série de roulades rapides qui le firent brièvement ressembler à une boule de bowling, pour finalement s'écraser pitoyablement contre le mur du vieux Murata qui ploya légèrement sous la force non-négligeable de l'impact.

Quelques lamantins voltèrent en sifflotant devant Genos, avant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse en secouant la tête.

À l'autre bout du tunnel de parpaing et de ciment, paisiblement enroulé dans son cocon de couverture, Saitama, son crâne chauve magnifiquement lustré luisant dans la nuit, ronflait innocemment.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS t'a plu.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les possibles/probables/certaines fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de conjugaison qui ont pu perturber ta lecture.**

 **Je ne tire aucune rémunération de tout ceci et j'en suis bien heureuse. Mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite review :)**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**  
 **Dae.**


End file.
